Vacation That Changed His Life
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: What is Peeta's side of the story while aboard the cruise ship? Why is he so mysterious at times? Are there explanations for his actions? As a matter of fact, yes. As a high school graduation gift for the middle Mellark son, the family has booked a 5-day late summer cruise to Bermuda. Peeta's third person POV to Vacation of a Lifetime, but can stand as its own story.
1. Brokenhearted

**Welcome to my newest story. For those who've been reading **_**Vacation of a Lifetime**_**, here it is, this is the same story told from the third person POV of the wonderful Peeta Mellark. Now, if you didn't read **_**Vacation of a Lifetime**_**, fear not, this story is independent. In fact, you'll enjoy it more because all sections involving encounters between Peeta and Katniss will be completely new to you. **

**I hope this story provides everyone the insight that Katniss's story alone cannot accomplish. In addition, I hope that everyone enjoys this one just as much as **_**Vacation of a Lifetime**_**. Now, without further ado, I think it's time to enter into the interesting life of Peeta…**

* * *

_[Linda Ronstadt]_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Beneath the pale moon light_  
_Someone's thinking of me_  
_And loving me tonight_

_[James Ingram]_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Someone's saying a prayer_  
_That we'll find one another_  
_In that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_  
_It helps to think we might be wishing_  
_On the same bright star_

_[Linda Ronstadt]_  
_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_  
_It helps to think we're sleeping_  
_Underneath the same big sky_

_[Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram]_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_If love can see us through_  
_Then we'll be together_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Out where dreams come true_

_[musical interlude]_

_[James Ingram]_  
_And even though I know how very far apart we are_  
_It helps to think we might be wishing_  
_On the same bright star_

_[Linda Ronstadt]_  
_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_  
_It helps to think we're sleeping_  
_Underneath the same big sky_

_[Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram]_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_If love can see us through (can see us through)_  
_Then we'll be together_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Out where dreams come true_  
...

Chapter 1: Brokenhearted

_She don't care about my car__  
__And she don't care about my money__  
__And that's real good 'cause I don't got a lot to spend__  
__But if I did, it wouldn't mean nothin'_

The phone beside his bed vibrated as his alarm tone rang out, successfully waking him up for another day of school. Stretching, Peeta Mellark pulled himself up to a sitting position and gazed out the nearby window at the quiet New York City suburb street. How glad he was that his family did not live right in the big city. He did not want to deal with all that craziness everyday.

Glancing back at the phone he had quickly turned off, Peeta saw that ten minutes had already passed. Why was he moving so slowly today? He walked quickly over to his closet and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Comfort over appearance, afterall, because, frankly, what did he care? He had no need to impress anyone; he already had the best girlfriend he could ever ask for. Madeline Cartwright. God, he loved her. _**Okay, Peeta, stop zoning out. The last thing you need is a whack off the head from your mother for dallying and "making your older brother late to school".**_

Peeta actually had two older brothers, but his oldest brother had graduated from high school a few years ago and now was a commuter student at the local university. Sometimes, Peeta actually allowed himself to feel jealous that his brother could sleep in until nine or ten every morning. If that wasn't bad enough, his other brother would be graduating this year and would probably be doing the same thing come next school year. It was times like this when Peeta hated being the youngest son. However, he didn't want to be like his brothers. In fact, Peeta aspired to be admitted into the school of art and study painting. It was still in New York, but it wasn't close enough to stay at home and that suited Peeta just fine. Life at home wasn't anything special anyway.

Heading out into the dining room, Peeta found his brother and his father sitting at the table sharing breakfast. Peeta didn't like to eat breakfast most of the time because it was always the same, but his father always insisted. He took his spot at the table and his father passed him a couple pieces of fresh bread. It was a custom. All Mellark family meals always involved something baked by Mr. Mellark. Fresh bread or hamburgers on freshly made rolls, for instance. As a baker who owned his own shop, Mr. Mellark always found something to make for them. Back when his sons were in elementary school, Mr. Mellark would even find ways to slip fresh cookies or cupcakes into their packed lunches.

"It was good to have breakfast with your boys. Drive safely," he ordered, directing his gaze to Peeta's older brother. "I'll be heading over to the bakery now. See you all after I'm done."

As soon as Mr. Mellark was gone, Peeta's older brother grabbed his keys and stood up. "I'm almost ready to leave, Peeta. If you aren't ready to go when I am, I'm leaving you here and you can explain to Mother why you didn't make it to school today."

Peeta didn't even bother to reply; his brother said the same thing everyday. He never seemed to leave without his younger brother, though. Maybe he knew that he would get in just as much trouble with their mother too if he actually followed through with his threat.

Contrary to the song that Peeta had used for his alarm clock that morning, he didn't actually have a car. By the time his parents had gotten the two oldest Mellark sons' cars, there was not enough money for Peeta to get one. That didn't mean that Peeta wasn't saving his own money to someday buy one, though. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous again, though. If money was that tight, why did his brothers have such nice cars when they could've just gotten two old beat-up Toyotas or something?

It was early April and the weather was still a little chilly, so Peeta quickly grabbed one of his sweatshirts and left to go take his spot in the passenger seat of his brother's car. As if to annoy Peeta, his brother started the car and opened both the front windows as far down as they would go.

"Dude, it's freezing. Why are you putting the windows down?" Peeta asked in a yell, shivering slightly.

"To wake me up," his brother smirked, turning up the radio.

_Bad boys, bad boys__  
__Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do__  
__When they come for you__  
__Bad boys, bad boys__  
__Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do__  
__When they come for you_

"Ah yes, what a perfect song!" his brother laughed. However, they had already arrived at the school and when the chorus ended, he turned off the engine, cutting off the song.

Peeta immediately exited the vehicle and walked briskly toward the school. How embarrassing his brother was…but he'd told him that several times already. Luckily, he wouldn't have to see his brother again until wrestling practice. He wished that he could beat his brother at wrestling before his brother graduated, but it didn't seem like that would ever happen. The Mellark boys, from all the years spent working in their father's bakery, were the two best in the school. Sadly, for Peeta, he would always be second best…at least until next year.

Always the resourceful one, Peeta had no need to go to his locker before class, but that was where he would meet his girlfriend, so he headed that way anyway. Usually, he would always make it there before her and that was fine by him; he didn't mind waiting. However, today, she was waiting for him. Her bus must've came early today. Picking up the pace, he joined him, slightly slamming his back off the nearby lockers. "Hey," he greeted her in that tone that could make most girls in their class…or even in their school swoon in delight.

Looking directly back at him, she replied, "Hi, Peeta."

Peeta's smile quickly disappeared. Her speech…it was too formal. Was something up? "You okay, Delly?"

"Peeta…I think you're a great guy. You're so sweet, but…I just want to be free for awhile, okay? I'm sorry. Please be happy, okay?"

Nodding slowly, Peeta allowed himself to answer non-verbally while he tried to process everything. Delly was…breaking up with him? He was about to ask if it was his fault so he could fix it if it was, but a bell rang through the hall.

"Oh, there's the warning bell. I don't want to be late. Bye, Peeta," she told him and walked off alone to her first class.

No longer did Peeta care about being on time. He didn't care when he walked into his first class two or three minutes late. His mother would probably smack him for being tardy to class, but he didn't care at the moment. All he could think about was Delly and that he was now single again.

The day passed and Peeta was pretty sure that he didn't pay attention to any of his classes today. His notebook was pretty blank; he hadn't even taken any notes. Oh boy, all those tests he was going to fail in the future. How many bruises would that be? Five? Even in wrestling practice that day, Coach yelled at him to get focused. Peeta knew that his brother and his brother's friends were snickering, but he didn't care. _**Let**_ _**them laugh. Not like any of them would ever even hope to get a girlfriend anyway**_.

In the car on the way home that day, Peeta's brother passed him a CD. "Here. It's a 'comfort CD'." He said nothing more for the rest of the ride. Peeta however, fiddled with the CD case the rest of the way. Strangely enough, that helped him to take his mind off the situation…at least temporarily.

When they got home, Peeta immediately retreated to his room. Pulling out his laptop, he decided to quickly check some sites before he started his homework. On Facebook, he noticed that Delly had already changed her relationship status back to "single". Of course she would have, though, she didn't have wrestling practice for two hours afterschool everyday. Peeta's profile still read that he was "in a relationship" so he quickly and sadly switched it back to "single".

He was just about to shut the laptop and begin working on his homework for the night when he remembered the CD that his brother had given him. Grabbing his pair of headphones, he plugged them in while placing the CD into the drive.

There were only a few songs on the disc and none of them were titled, at least, from what Peeta could tell. What kind of "comfort" was this CD supposed to offer him? Speaking of which, how did his brother know that he would need comforting? Did he somehow know that Delly was going to break up with him today? Peeta did not like all these questions. Something just didn't feel right about all this.

Clicking on the first title, an oldies song played into Peeta's ears. He remembered the tune because his parents used to listen to that type of music when him and his brothers were younger, but it wasn't until the words played that he understood…

_As I walk this land of broken dreams__  
__I have visions of many things__  
__But happiness is just an illusion__  
__Filled with sadness and confusion_

_What becomes of the brokenhearted__  
__Who has love that's now departed__  
__I know I've got to find__  
__Some kind of peace of mind, baby_

_**Damn them…a break-up song**_. Thinking it may have just been a mistake, Peeta clicked down to the next song. It was just the chorus of the song, but Peeta immediately recognized it too.

_Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_See I've been waiting all day__  
__For you to call me, baby__  
__So let's get up, let's get on it__  
__Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight__  
__Come on, that's right__  
__Honest baby I'll do__  
__Anything you want to__  
__So can we finish what we started__  
__Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight__  
__Come on, that's right_

After the chorus ended, his brothers had recorded themselves stating loudly, "We love you, Peeta!" before cracking up, proving that the last statement had not been the least bit serious. Annoyed, Peeta removed the CD and threw it across the room.

He no longer felt like doing homework. Instead, he placed his laptop on the floor, grabbed one of the pillows on his bed and lay down, placing the pillow over his face. All his pent-up anger came out in screams that were greatly muffled by the pillow. When he no longer felt the need to scream, he removed the pillow and punched it several times, letting his aggression out with every hit. No wonder his mother had grown so abusive lately. Punching things really did help to relieve tension…although, Peeta had vowed that he would never become like his mother. One pillow was worth so much less than one life.

Finally, Peeta felt all his energy fade. He dropped the pillow on the floor and shut his eyes, allowing himself to drift into an unsettling sleep. An hour or so later, his father returned from the bakery and tried to rouse his son for dinner, but Peeta refused to wake up, grumbling angrily when Mr. Mellark tried, so he just let him sleep, sensing that his youngest son had a rough day by the state of his normally meticulous room.

Peeta's dreams were filled with many things: Delly, his brothers, taunting and teasing, abuse. Was his life really all bad? Was there really so little good within his life?

* * *

**That ending kinda failed. Sorry. I didn't know how I wanted to end it. This chapter had so much background in it. I promise that it gets better, though. **_**Vacation of a Lifetime**_** is slow at first too, if you recall, for those who've read it.**

**Next chapter is more background, but then we start getting into the good stuff. Trust me, you don't want to miss it. Thanks for reading. For those who are new to this adventure, welcome and enjoy. For those joining from Katniss's story, again, welcome. I look forward to providing you all with another interesting angle of this wonderful story!**

**Posted: August 11, 2012**


	2. Late Summer Cruise Plans

**So…I apologize for posting the first chapter and then disappearing. That was never my intention, I promise. In fact, I intended to update more often, but I had to get ready for band camp which started last week.**

**I'm glad that everyone liked the first chapter and I can promise that it will only continue to get better. Well, you may know the drill by now. Some quick review replies and then it'll be on to chapter 2.**

_**Sky and Sea**_**: Thanks for your review. I can tell you that Peeta's story is very interesting. There's a lot more to him than what you'd think if you just read Vacation of a Lifetime. You'll see what I mean soon enough.**

**It's **_**Mellarkable**_**: Yup, that's the whole reason I thought that Peeta could use a story too. With just seeing it from Katniss's side, you get the gist of what happens, but if you really want to delve deep, you need to see Peeta's side. Also, yeah, Delly has no idea what an awesome guy she gave up.**

_**MaidenAlice**_**: Wait no longer. Here's some more for you.**

_**chocolate-chip-cookie-monster**_**: Here's an update.**

_**Guest**_** (anonymous): Here's the next update.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Late Summer Cruise Plans

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around_

_Give me a break let me make my own pattern_  
_All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered_  
_I always turn the car around_

Groaning, Peeta reluctantly rolled over to switch off the alarm that blared from his cell phone. Maybe he shouldn't use the vibrate function in addition to the song every morning. That vibrating sound against the wood of his nightstand really annoyed him. Granted, most things had been annoying him lately. _**Guess that's what depression will do to you.**_

Slowly, he rose to a sitting position, facing away from the window. Ever since Delly had suddenly broken up with him a few weeks ago, Peeta Mellark had been living in a constant state of depression. He knew that his family all noticed, but most didn't care. His brothers still harassed him and his mother still took her aggressions out on him. It was only his father that seemed to worry about the youngest Mellark boy.

Dragging himself out of bed, he threw on the nearest set of clothes and staggered to the dining room for breakfast. He still hated breakfast. In fact, he hated it even more now than he used to. Breakfast was the time when he had to deal with his father and brother. Day in and day out of sad glances from his father and taunting ones from his brother. There was only so much of this Peeta could take and he'd just about reached his limit. However, he was kindhearted and did not let his own aggressions show in public settings.

As always, Mr. Mellark left for the bakery and Peeta's brother finished and told him the same thing. "I'm almost ready to leave, Peeta. If you aren't ready to go when I am, I'm leaving you here and you can explain to Mother why you didn't make it to school today."

Without another word, Peeta got up from the table, walked right past his brother, and headed to the passenger seat. He had done this ever since the depression set in. Annoying his older brothers was no longer entertaining. In fact, nothing was entertaining or interesting. How many talks had his father had with him now about his declining work ethic during the few days he worked at the bakery?

Peeta waited in the car for his brother to finish getting ready, but that didn't bother him; he liked the solitude. Glancing around the neighborhood, he noticed how quiet and peaceful it looked. This place was too happy…he didn't belong. Not anymore.

Finally finishing, Peeta's older brother slid into the driver's seat and started up the car. The radio played a song by a Latin band Peeta knew to be called No Mercy. _**Why this song? Why did this have to be the one they played? Everything…everything reminds me of her.**_

_I don't know a single reason  
Tell me why you turned your back on me  
I can't find a sign of treason  
My love is built on honesty_

_Without you, I'm slowly dying  
I've got a broken heart in me  
I found out, the night ain't lying  
I'm half the man I used to be_

_You are the sunshine in the morning  
And my comfort in the night  
But then you left without a warning  
It hurts to see you run and hide_

_Where is the love  
Baby don't keep me, don't keep me hanging on  
Where is the love  
I feel like dying  
I'm crying since you've been gone  
Where is the love  
Where is the, where is the love_

His depression finally took over and he reached out to switch to another station. Unfortunately for Peeta, his brother noticed and slapped his hand away. "My car, my music. Besides, I like this song." That was his excuse. Retracting his hand, Peeta crossed his arms and stared out the window until they arrived at the school, which, luckily, was very soon after. _**How many more days until senior finals?**_

During senior finals, Peeta would only have to deal with his brother in the morning. Although he was jealous that his brother would be leaving the school at least three hours before him, Peeta was glad that he could get a ride from his dad in the afternoon. Once senior finals were over, Peeta would be allowed to drive his brother's car to the school (since he'd just be sleeping anyway). That came with its advantages, including no penalty for parking in the coveted senior parking lot.

Arriving at the school, Peeta exited his brother's car quickly and walked briskly to homeroom. Since that morning a few weeks ago, he made sure to have everything he would need beforehand so that he did not have to go to his locker before homeroom. This did help him feel a little better, strangely, but only a little better.

The day like all the others before passed by in a blur. Nothing ever stood out as interesting to Peeta anymore. Not even wrestling practice. Peeta liked the sport. There was no denying that. However, nothing pleased him anymore and he knew that Coach couldn't wait until the end of the season…along with the rest of the team. Hopefully this didn't shoot his chances of making the team again in his junior and senior years.

When Peeta got back home that evening, he disappeared immediately to his room to work on his homework. He always tried to concentrate on it and get as much done before his mind would slip and he would be forced to give in to the chronic depression.

Mr. Mellark returned home from the bakery at his usual time. Immediately, he went to Peeta's room and knocked softly on the closed door. Peeta knew without asking that it was his father at the door. His brothers and mother would just barge right in, but his father respected Peeta's privacy.

Shifting his homework around on the bed where he was laying on his stomach facing the door, Peeta answered "Come in" without looking up.

Not knowing the best way to break the ice between him and his son, Mr. Mellark asked first to sit down on the bed with Peeta. The younger Mellark agreed, moved his homework aside and sat up, positioning his back on the pillow propped against the bed's headboard.

"Son, I know something's been going on with you. You haven't been yourself lately, your grades are slipping, and your performance at the bakery has been less than stellar. Everyone's saying that the cakes are not looking as nice as they used to. I don't want to lecture you, Peeta," his father spoke gently, encouraging his son to listen, "so would you just enlighten me about what's up?"

_**So it is another one of those talks…**_ Peeta sighed before answering. "Delly broke up with me…a few weeks ago. She…didn't really say why. Just that she wanted to be free. I just…don't know what to do…how I'll ever be able to live without her…" he trailed off, looking downcast.

With a small, sad smile, Mr. Mellark told him, gently, "Is that all? It's okay then, Peeta. Everyone's been there before. It'll hurt for a time, but it'll pass. Just remember, Son. There are better girls out there and if Delly couldn't see you for the kind, caring, and compassionate young man you are, then that's her own fault. She's the one who'll be missing out because, just you wait, someday you will find that one girl you cannot survive without. That is the girl you will ultimately choose to spend the rest of your life with."

Peeta choked slightly on a sharp laugh, but he disguised it as a cough. Who was his father to be giving him relationship advice? Mr. Mellark had married that witch that Peeta had to call "mother". Sadly, Peeta shook his head. "I really don't feel the kind of interest in the other girls in school that I felt for Delly."

"Ever consider that you will meet your destined female soulmate outside of high school?" Peeta's father stood up from the bed and began to walk to the door. "Now, I won't tell your mother about your grades, but just know that you'll never get a scholarship if you keep them where they are now. You're going to need a scholarship if you want any hope of getting into that art school, so get those grades back up, okay, Peeta?" Seeing his son nod, Mr. Mellark left the room to go prepare dinner.

At dinner that night, Peeta sat quietly around the family table. He really hated dinner too because it involved having to deal with his whole awkward family. Most nights, even before his depression has set in, he would just sit there and eat in silence unless his father would ask him about school. That night, though, Mr. Mellark was not asking any of his sons about school. Instead, he had a business folder set down beside him. _**What's that all about?**_

Clearing his throat, Mr. Mellark announced to the table that as a graduation gift for Peeta's older brother, he had booked a family cruise. It would just be a short 5-day round trip to Bermuda at the end of July. He told the family that he had planned it months early so they could prepare and be completely ready for relaxation come sail day. "I think this is a great graduation gift, but I also think it'll do Peeta some good as well. He has been feeling down and I'm sure he'll feel much better when we return from Bermuda."

Peeta doubted that and zoned out as the family passed the cruise magazine guide around the table. When the magazine was passed to Peeta, he simply asked his dad if he could hold onto it and look at it after he finished his homework. _**Why should I subject myself to nice, happy images now when I'm still so depressed?**_

After dinner, Peeta took the magazine to his room and dropped it off on his desk. He never used the desk; it just wasn't that comfortable and Peeta always seemed to get even more sidetracked when he used it…usually because he'd just end out staring out the window and sketching the neighborhood. He had so many sketches, both colored and not, of the neighborhood.

Even though the cruise vacation was planned months in advance, time moved quickly and, before Peeta knew it, another school year was coming to its close. That night, he would have to sit through yet another graduation ceremony. Seemed like it was just yesterday that he was 14 and watching his oldest brother graduate while thinking about how he would be entering high school that next school year.

The family had to arrive early and Peeta was bored. Last time he had to sit in these seats, he had several people, including a girlfriend, to text message. How popular he had been back in middle school…or was it just teenage infatuation? Not that he had changed that much. He knew that most girls adored his blonde hair and blue eyes and small timid smile; they would give anything to get to know him and call him "boyfriend". Pulling his phone out of the pocket of his dress pants, he was greeted with the sad news. No new text messages. Where were all those so-called "friends" and "admirers" of his now when he was bored?

Sighing, he returned the phone to his pocket and opened the cruise magazine that he had brought along. He still had not looked through it. Immersing himself in the amazing color pictures within, Peeta did not notice the ceremony begin and was greeted with a rather hard smack to the head from his mother. That was his cue to put it away. Peeta heard his brother snicker and he had to restrain himself from doing the same when his mother also smacked him over the head for "being a destraction". _**She doesn't even realize what a true distraction is**_, Peeta knew, as nearby spectators began to whisper.

Unlike last time, Peeta actually tried to pay more attention this time because he knew that the next time he attended a graduation ceremony, it would be him in the cap and gown taking that famous walk across the stage.

Once the ceremony had ended, the celebrations continued within the Mellark household. Mr. Mellark, as he always did, had baked a very special graduation cake. Peeta pretended to be happy and he was able, for once, to draw his father's attention from him for the night. After all the festivities had ended, Peeta retreated to his room and quickly changed out of his semi-formal clothes. He never liked dress shirts and ironed slacks. They always felt too formal despite still attempting to maintain a form of casualness. To be completely honest with himself, Peeta felt most comfortable in a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt.

After he had changed into his loungewear, Peeta pulled out the cruise magazine once again. Now that he had started looking at it, he found it to be intriguing, teeming with bright colorful pictures. Smiling softly to himself, Peeta flipped through the pages, imagining himself within the pictures upon them. An idea came to his mind and Peeta reached under his bed for his sketchbook. Flipping to the first empty page, he began to sketch the first scene that came to his mind. It was a beach scene. He was so engrossed in his work that he never noticed his father softly open the door to peer in and leave as quickly as he arrived, silently shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but there was already so much thrown in that I decided to just end before moving the plot forward. That's the good news. The backstory is out now so the story can keep moving ahead now. **

**Starting next chapter, you may begin to see some cross-overs from Vacation of a Lifetime as well. Now, the bad news…once band camp ends on Friday, classes begin on Monday. This year, I'm a university senior, so you can probably imagine the workload. I will try to update whenever I can, but…it may take time. So…until next time…**

**Posted: August 22, 2012**


	3. Arrival

**So…classes started on Monday for me, but I wanted to give everyone some new chapters and I managed to get ahead enough to type all the chapters out. I love being an English major, but…yeah…**

**Some quick review replies and then it'll be time for chapter 3.**

_**MaidenAlice**_**: My notes show that this chapter will not include boarding, but…it really does depend on length. I hate when a chapter runs too long or too short. I solemnly swear (that I am up to no good…jk) that I will update whenever I can. Shouldn't be hard now that Vacation of a Lifetime is over. **

_**chocolate-chip-cookie-monster**_**: Thanks! I'm glad you love it. You'll love it even more when it picks up, I'm sure.**

_**Guest**_** (anonymous): Thanks for your review. Here's an update.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Arrival

The summer seemed to fly by and before Peeta knew it, it was the day before the family was to board the cruise ship. Mr. Mellark had decided that the family should drive south to Baltimore and stay over that night prior because no one wanted to rush down there the morning of boarding and risk not making it on time. It was a hot day and, as they traveled further southward, the temperature climbed higher and higher. On the plus side, the family was taking Mr. Mellark's sport utility vehicle with a good air conditioning system. On the down side, they were taking Mr. Mellark's sport utility vehicle with little seating which meant that Peeta, who was the smallest of the Mellark sons, was stuck sitting in the middle between them. He made a mental note early into the trip to shower at the hotel.

Finally making it to the hotel, Peeta was more than happy to jump out of the van and join the rest of the family in the air-conditioned lobby. They had to wait at the desk for the family in front of them. Peeta did not pay much attention to them; they looked like the average family: two parents and two daughters. What Peeta did notice was that the oldest daughter, the brunette, seemed lost in thought as she listened to the soft music in the lobby. Waiting, Peeta found himself listening to the song as well.

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_

_how do I live without you  
how do I live without you baby  
how do I live..._

It was a love song. Now, he understood. Maybe they were dealing with similar situations. However, he did not know what man in his right mind would break up with this girl. She was gorgeous. Peeta really wanted to get to know here, but…_**Come on, Peeta. You're only going to be here one night. You're never even going to see her again**_, he chastised himself.

While lost in his thoughts, Mr. Mellark had checked in and obtained the room keys. Pulling himself from his daze, Peeta followed the rest of his family to their room. Once they had found it, they returned to the sport utility vehicle, grabbed their luggage, and brought it back to the room.

After all the loading was finished, the Mellark family assessed the hotel room. There were two queen-sized beds and nothing more. Peeta knew what that meant: only four of them would be lucky enough to have beds. One of them would have to sleep on the floor.

"So…who gets the floor?" Mr. Mellark asked jokingly. In response, both of the older Mellark sons pointed to Peeta. No surprise there.

Shrugging, Peeta picked up his luggage and dragged it toward the bathroom. "I'm sleeping in the tub," he drawled out slowly, "It's probably just as comfortable as the floor." Not to Peeta's surprise, but no one protested his choice.

Once the sleeping arrangements were decided, the next decision was about what the family would be doing that night. Peeta suggested going to see the home baseball game in the nearby stadium, but he was met with opposition. His family, who were complete New York Yankees fans, were not pleased about going to see a game where they would have to cheer for Baltimore. Even when Peeta said that Baltimore would probably lose anyway, they stood steadfast in their protests. His mother, the anti-sports fan, told him that his choice was completely boring and suggested visiting Inner Harbor. Because the rest of the family agreed to this choice, Peeta went along with it. He was used to giving in to their wishes anyway.

Looking at the map of the city, they learned that it was about a half hour walk from the hotel to Inner Harbor. Because of this, they decided to leave right away, walk there, look around for a bit, get some dinner, and then walk back before it got too late.

At the harbor, Peeta let his thoughts wander. How he wished that he could've brought his sketchbook, but he knew that his mother would not want him "holding them up because of his stupid hobby". _**Well…at least I should get some time to sketch while aboard the cruise ship**_. The family had dinner in one of the many pubs located around the harbor. Not feeling too adventurous that night, Peeta just got a simple fish and chips dinner.

As it turned out, the family arrived back at the hotel right around the time when the Baltimore game was ending. Checking the score updates on his phone, he noticed that the Orioles had lost_**. I so called that**_, he screamed in his head.

Tomorrow would be an early morning for the family, so they decided to go to sleep early that night. The family settled into their beds and Peeta retreated to the bathroom. He hadn't even thought to bring a pillow or a blanket from home. Before trying to sleep, Peeta checked his phone one last time, but it still revealed the same news. No new text messages.

On his way to the tub, Peeta switched off the light and felt his way along the walls to the tub. As he expected, it was uncomfortable, but at least it was only for one night. One night or not, though, he knew that he would not be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

**So…Katniss's POV story has such long chapters and Peeta's…doesn't. That will change, I promise, but…I didn't want to bore everyone about the Mellark journeys around Inner Harbor. It just wouldn't be interesting.**

**Next chapter, Peeta and his family board the ship and they will set sail for Bermuda. You don't want to miss it…and I promise to get it out as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience. **

**Posted: August 31, 2012**


	4. Boarding: Day 1

**So…I've been a bit busy, but since it's winter break, I've typed up some chapters and am getting around to updating some of my stories. Hopefully they were worth the wait…maybe? I do take some credit for the wait, though. As I state at the end of this chapter, I've recently become borderline-obsessed with How To Train Your Dragon and may soon be moving on to that fandom...at least until Catching Fire comes out in theaters, of course. XD I do hope I did not lose too many readers with the wait. That would make me sad. :(**

**Review Replies:**

_**MaidenAlice**_**: I'm planning for this story to be really good. Guess we'll have to see when I get all the chapters posted.**

_**chocolate-chip-cookie-monster**_**: Here's the next chapter.**

_**Fanficlover1413**_**: I'm really sorry about the wait. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for keeping on me about it. I kinda forgot about Fanfiction for awhile.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Boarding (Day 1)

Peeta was lying on a deck chair, taking in the relaxing atmosphere of the cruise ship…however, something felt off. Why is this not more comfortable? He had positioned the deck chair so that it would relax him, but his back still felt clenched. Then, without warning, he felt something…wet. Okay…what is going on?

Opening his eyes, Peeta found himself startled by a strange sight. His brothers were standing over him, laughing as the bathtub filled up with water from the running showerhead. Starting, Peeta pulled himself from the semi-relaxed position that he had managed to put himself into overnight.

His brothers pretended to only just then notice him and they both snickered slightly. "Oh, so sorry, Peeta. We just wanted to take a shower. We had no idea you were in here."

Pulling himself out of the tub, Peeta mumbled, "Oh, sure…and you were both going to shower together too" while looking down at his soaked clothing. His brothers left the room, laughing at the joke they had just pulled on the youngest Mellark son. Shivering uncontrollably from his cold and wet clothing, Peeta quickly found a set of dry and comfortable clothes to wear for the first day aboard the cruise ship.

As Peeta had expected, his muscles, especially in his neck, were very stiff from sleeping in the bathtub. Quickly, he had changed out of the wet clothing and spiked his wet blond hair with his fingers. He didn't know what to do with his clothes, so he hung them up on the shower curtain rod to dry off a little while he was at breakfast with his family. Peeta knew that he should tell his parents about what his brothers had did to him, but he also knew that it wouldn't matter; the youngest Mellark son was not high on the concern totem pole within his family. He was used to it by now anyway.

After breakfast, Mr. Mellark was going to just directly return their room keys, but Peeta insisted borrowing one (with the promise that he would return it himself) so that he could grab his clothes. Peeta's dad promised to watch his luggage and wait for him while his son was on his self-appointed mission.

In record time, Peeta had grabbed his still slightly damp clothes and returned to the lobby, handing the woman at the desk the room key on his way. While Peeta was gone, the next shuttle to the dock had arrived and everyone but Peeta's father had already loaded their luggage and themselves onto the vehicle. Great, his mother was definitely going to whack him for holding everyone up. He was already prepared for it, so he was definitely not surprised when it actually happened in the shuttle.

The dock was not located very far from the hotel, but the shuttle did get caught in some minor traffic on the highway. It would have been much worse if it had been a weekday, so the Mellark family could definitely be thankful that it was a Saturday morning.

At the dock, the family had to complete some last minute paperwork prior to boarding, but it was nothing elaborate. While in line to prepare for boarding after turning in their paperwork, all passengers passed by stations where photographers had set up backdrops. The majority of the Mellark family wished to just move through without a second glance, but Mr. Mellark thought it would be great to have a family portrait taken prior to boarding. Peeta faked happiness because he did not want another one of his father's infamous talks later.

Finally, there was one last obstacle between the Mellark family and boarding the cruise ship; they just had to get their ID cards. Mr. Mellark gave each family member their boarding pass to present to the staff member who would administer their ID cards. Again, they needed to have their pictures taken, but, this time, the pictures were placed upon the cards. Immediately after receiving them, Peeta and his brothers each noticed that theirs all had holes punched into them. It did not take them long to realize those holes were punched there because they were all younger than 21 and served as a warning to not even attempt to purchase alcoholic beverages while aboard the ship.

To board the ship, the family had to walk a short distance on an inclined ramp-way with several twists and turns. While walking, Peeta made sure to pull his cellphone from his pocket. His father had told the boys several times that there would be no cell service aboard the ship and, if they used their phones in Bermuda, they would be the ones paying the roaming charges. Peeta did not have the money for this and, knowing his luck, that would be the time when someone from school would decide to text him. Switching through his settings, he found "airplane mode" and activated it; as long as that was on, he could still use his phone as his alarm clock in the mornings.

Because the boarding time was so early, there were still several hours before the ship would set sail and the staterooms were not yet ready. The family decided to take some time, instead, to explore the ship and start to familiarize themselves with all that was onboard. When they boarded through the door, they entered on deck 4, so they first found the restaurant where they would eat their dinners. Outside the restaurant, there was a posted menu and the five Mellarks crowded around to steal at glimpse at their choices. Peeta, being the smallest, did not get a very good look at the menu, but, from what he could see, he was surprised by the fanciness level of the meals.

Looking at a map near the restaurant, the family determined that decks 1-3 were full of just staterooms, so they headed up a deck. Deck 5 had some interesting features like the lower level of the auditorium (where movies and shows would be played), a Latin-style lounge name Boleros, the outer decks on the sides of the ships, and the casino. Deck 6 had the upper (balcony) level of the auditorium, the shops (which were filled with heavily-priced souvenir items), the photo gallery (which, of course, Mr. Mellark promised them all that they would visit later), and a few other hangout spots, the Spotlight Lounge and the Schooner Bar. Deck 7 was the deck where Peeta's family's staterooms were located, but they still couldn't access them, so they just kept looking around. The library was located near the glass elevators and looked down on the Centrum. In the library, Peeta found a pile of Sudoku puzzles which the passengers could pick up. He quickly picked one up, folded it and slipped it into his pocket. You never know when you may feel the need for a puzzle to pass the time. There was also a business center on this deck, but none of the Mellarks anticipated using it throughout the duration of their trip. The next deck up was where the indoor pool and hot tubs were located. There was also an internet café, but Peeta's father warned the boys that this too costed money and Peeta had no intention of wasting his own money on this. Nothing on his Facebook was that important to him. Deck 9 was, by far, one of the more interesting decks on the ship. Half of the deck was inside and air-conditioned. The other half featured the outdoor pool and hot tubs. At the bow of the ship was the Windjammer Marketplace, a buffet-style eatery which overlooked the front of the ship. To the stern was the day spa and fitness center. Somehow, Peeta anticipated his mother and brothers heading to both of those places respectfully. Deck 10 overlooked the pool deck. The upper level of the day spa and fitness center was here along with a teen/kids center which Peeta vowed not to enter. What amazed him the most about this level was the running track that circled the whole length of the ship. He could not wait to test it out. The final deck, Deck 11, was composed entirely of the premier nightclub, The Viking Crown Lounge.

By the time that they had finished this tour, it was time to meet at their muster stations on the outer Deck 5. The stations were divided up based on the floor where staterooms were located, so the family just had to look for station 7. The odd numbered stations were located on one side of the ship and the even stations were on the other side. At the stations, passengers were instructed on how to put on their life jackets should, for any reason, something life-threatening occur.

Once that concluded, Peeta, along with the rest of his family, remained on deck 5 to watch the ship set sail. Before the ship pulled away from the dock, Peeta could feel the engines, deep below his feet, rumble to life.

At first, the departure was slow as the captain began to maneuver the ship away from its dock. Peeta could feel himself begin to sway as the ship rocked back and forth, cutting a pathway through the bay waters.

The shore grew smaller and smaller and the passengers dispersed to go find something new with which to entertain themselves. It was at this time that Peeta chose to go test out that running track on deck 10. Many had chosen to head right up to the pool deck, so Peeta had the track to himself…and a scenic view of those on the pool deck below. Before starting his run, Peeta pulled his iPod out of his pocket and switched to his athletic playlist. Selecting a song, he let the music and lyrics play through his ears before kicking off.

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out.!__  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out.!_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me,_

_I got passion in my pants,__  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

Peeta had never really liked this song, but his brothers had enjoyed listening to it and, eventually, the song grew on Peeta. He still only listened to it when he went on his runs, though. The song, in Peeta's opinion, wasn't good enough to merit listening to for no specific reason.

An hour later, Peeta finished up his last lap. He did not like to run for much longer than an hour, but he did like to run for an hour each day; it helped him for wrestling season. Once he had finished, Peeta took the stairs back down to the pool deck. After running, the pool would definitely feel nice. As it turned out, though, Peeta never did get around to swimming. On his way to the pool, he noticed something interesting. In a secluded corner of the deck, Peeta found a clear porthole. Looking down, he could see the bay waters below, the ship creating waves as it split and cut through the water.

By the time Peeta's interest in the mesmerizing clear porthole ceased, he decided that it would probably be best if he found the staterooms and took a shower to freshen up before dinner. Peeta had left for the running track before returning to the staterooms, but he knew that they were located on deck 7, so he entered into the interior portion of the pool deck level and took the stairs down two decks.

On his expedition through the stateroom hallways of deck 7, Peeta somehow managed to meet up with his father. The younger Mellark did not know how that happened; he had never been the overly lucky type. Mr. Mellark gratefully showed his youngest son to the location of their staterooms. While walking he explained the arrangements that had already been made while Peeta was enjoying his time up on the running track.

"Well, your brothers wanted one room and it only has two single beds. The other room has a double bed and a single bed, so you'll be staying in our room."

Entering the stateroom, Peeta knew immediately that whatever small amount of luck he had before was now gone. His mother was there.

"He may have to sleep in the room, but he's sleeping on the floor! No way does he deserve his own bed!" she yelled out, unaware that her youngest son had just entered the room. Peeta knew that he should feel hurt and grieved by this comment, but he was used to it and others like it. Sometimes he even wondered if it was his birth that had caused such turmoil within the Mellark household.

"Now, now…how about a compromise?" Peeta's father asked, always one to settle things without violence or ill-will. "You can have the single bed and Peeta and I will take the double."

Reluctantly, Mrs. Mellark agreed. Peeta sighed as he dragged his newfound bags over toward one side of the double bed. This must be how this trip was going to go. As his parents set to sorting out the clothes they had brought and deciding what else to do until dinner, Peeta took a shower and instantly felt better. It was as if the water released not only the sweat that had built up throughout his run, but also a majority of his problems as well.

All too soon, Peeta finished showering and shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower, the chill of the air-conditioning struck him and he shivered against his will. Quickly, he wrapped his towel around his shoulders, trying to warm himself up. In a flash, he had dried himself off and put on his new set of clean clothes. Exiting the bathroom, Peeta learned that it was time to meet up with his brothers and go to dinner.

Dinner that night was just as Peeta had figured earlier: fancy. Coming from a middle-class family, he had become accustomed to always having food on the table in front of him, but, it was rare that the food was anything more than average. Peeta could not imagine eating dinners like this every night for the next five nights. How could he ever go back to eating the average dinners prepared by his parents?

While eating, Peeta's brothers mentioned a trip to check out the Viking Crown Lounge after dinner and asked Peeta if he would like to join them. Slightly taken aback by their abrupt and unexpected invitation, Peeta agreed.

Once dinner had ended, the Mellark sons split off from the family and headed to the glass elevator. The elevator ride was quick and ended as the woman announced their arrival at "Viking Crown!" The boys made to enter, but were immediately stopped by the worker acting as host that night. Without hesitation, he asked them to present their ship IDs. When the man learned that all three boys were under the age of 21, he strictly warned them not to buy any alcoholic drinks or there would be serious consequences. To better ensure that this did not happen, he gave each boy a glow in the dark wristband. Peeta was not worried by all of this, though; he had not come to the Viking Crown to illegally buy a drink.

Inside the nightclub, Peeta was immediately floored at its beauty. It was one thing to see it in the daylight, with the sunlight shining through the many glass windows. It was a whole other thing to see it at night when the surroundings were dark and pierced by the many party and strobe lights. While Peeta was admiring the lounge, his brothers took that opportunity to run off to God knows where. Peeta knew that they wanted him to run after them, play their game, and be so disruptive that he was kicked out for the rest of the trip. Sadly for them, Peeta was fully aware of their little joke and refused to stoop to their level of stupidity. Let them get kicked out; he had better things to do with his time.

Bored already, Peeta decided to go for a swim, since he had not yet gotten the opportunity. Exiting quickly, he took the glass elevator back down to deck 7 and proceeded to his parents' stateroom. When he arrived, he took his ship ID from his pocket and inserted it into the slot on the door handle, much like inserting a room key into a hotel room door. The light on the door flicked to green and Peeta quickly entered the stateroom. The room was empty, luckily for him, so he did not have to explain his plans to anyone. Instead, he wasted no time in throwing on his swim trunks and a T-shirt before leaving to take the stairs upward.

Peeta, at times, could be known for his impromptu decisions. This time was no different as he decided that, since the Windjammer Marketplace, which was also on the pool deck, had a night buffet, he would check it out before taking his swim.

As he approached the Windjammer Marketplace, he heard the words to a familiar song and almost laughed out loud.

_There you were, wild and free__  
__Reachin' out like you needed me__  
__A helping hand to make it right__  
__I am holding you all through the night._

_**Backstreet Boys? Really?**_ Peeta just shook his head and walked over to a replica of one of the cruise lines "sister ships". He was intrigued by how intricate it was, right down to the replica beach chairs lining the model ship's deck.

_I'll be the one (I'll be the one)_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone_

_I'll be the light (I'll be the light)_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one..._

_To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright_

_'Cause my fear is gone_

_And I want to take you from darkness to light_

Before he could forget his original motive for coming, Peeta walked to the buffet and grabbed a couple chocolate chip cookies. Yes, normally, he was not one for baked goods, but, _**hey, it's vacation, might as well indulge while you have an excuse to do so, **_he figured.

_There you were, wild and free__  
__Reachin' out like you needed me__  
__A helping hand to make it right__  
__I am holding you all through the night_

As he walked back out to the pool deck, he noticed a girl about his age now looking at the model ship. Normally, he would not have paid much attention to such actions. Since his break-up with Delly, Peeta did not wish to hastily return to being in a relationship. However, something about this girl stopped him. He recognized her, that brown hair tied up in the same braid and the way she carried herself with all the confidence in the world. Yes, it was definitely her, the unhappy girl from the hotel. What a coincidence! Peeta had assumed that he would never see her again. This time, he would not let the opportunity pass. Perhaps, if she was still unhappy, he could help by being a friend.

Stepping up til he was within hearing distance, he spoke up, "It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

He saw her jump at his sudden entrance and turn sharply to face him. That was an accident; he had not meant to startle her. What struck Peeta most was her stunning gray eyes. They were not the ugly gray of an overcast day. Oh no, they were almost…silver.

"Y-Yes, it is," she stuttered back in reply.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm Peeta Mellark," Peeta continued. _**How did I forget to introduce myself? She must think I'm the biggest jerk on the planet.**_

"Pleasure. Katniss Everdeen."

Yep, she hated him. He could just hear it in her voice. It hissed with a tone that clearly said, _"Okay, you know who I am now. Get away."_ At least he had her name now. That was more than he'd had last time he saw her.

_**What's the chance that, if I ask her, she'll stay and hang out with me?**_ Peeta figured that, if nothing else, he could at least try. The worst answer he could get is, of course, no. "Nice to meet you, Katniss. Hey, you look kinda lonely. Wanna hang out for a while?"

He saw her hesitate slightly, debating what answer to give him, but, finally, she gave him a small nod. He couldn't help but smile again. Finally, he had a companion…even if it was only for the night.

Since he had invited her to join him, he determined that he should be the one to decide what to do for the night. There was not all that much that two teens could do, but he had to figure something out. There was always the Viking Crown again. Was she the type to enjoy the nightclub scene? He decided to find out. "Oh, have you been up to the Viking Crown Lounge yet?"

In reply, Katniss held up her right arm and Peeta immediately recognized the wristband secured around her thin wrist. "Yeah, I was there with my sister. I don't really like it and I'm not interested in returning there tonight."

Taking Katniss's thoughts into consideration, Peeta replied, "Fair enough. Any objections to just hanging out on the pool deck, then?"

He was relieved when she answered, "None at all" with a small smile.

Together, they found two empty deck chairs, which was not hard to do at this time of night, and passed the time by getting to know a little more about each other.

"So…where are you from?" Peeta chose the icebreaker question.

"A small town in south-central Pennsylvania. You?"

"A suburb of New York City in New York State."

When he told her this, he saw a look of confusion pass over Katniss's pretty face. "What?" he asked, wondering how his answer could possibly have confused her.

"You don't have an accent. Don't all New York residents have that distinct accent?"

Peeta almost laughed out loud at this question, but he kept calm. His family avoided living in the area of New York known for this infamous accent. "Well, what about you? Don't Pennsylvanians have a distinct accent too? You don't speak with it either." That comment ended that subject for which Peeta was grateful, but, as the one who had killed the conversation, he felt obligated to restart it. "You mentioned earlier that you have a sister. So, you're here with your family?"

"Yeah, me, my sister, and my parents. We're staying in a stateroom on deck 4. I hate it…I mean, I like rooming with my sister, but it has no windows and it feels constricted."

"I'm here with my parents and siblings too. I have two brothers, both older. My stateroom is on deck 7. We have the ocean view. I hate my stateroom too actually." Peeta purposefully neglected to say that he was stuck rooming with his parents. He could tell that she questioned his hatred for, what sounded like, a pretty awesome stateroom.

"At least you have windows," he heard her mutter.

Before Peeta even knew it, an hour and a half had passed in much this same fashion. He was glad that he had gotten to know more about Katniss, but he was definitely not satisfied to stop there. If at all, possible, he wanted to continue to keep in contact with her throughout the trip and, maybe even, beyond. It was then that Peeta remembered why he had originally come to the pool deck. Standing up suddenly, he looked to the almost-empty pool. Because he had not said anything, he sensed that this action made Katniss uneasy. _**She must think that I'm leaving**_, he figured.

To ease her, he explained why he stood up, "I'm gonna take a quick swim. That's one of the reasons why I came up here, actually."

He removed his shirt, dropped it on the chair and did a quick cannonball into the pool. The warm water, cooled only slightly from the night air, relaxed his muscles and he shut his eyes, enjoying the breeze ruffling through his wet blond hair. As he relaxed in the pool, Katniss stepped down from her deck chair to sit on the pool deck. She took off her sandals and let her feet ease into the pool water.

In addition to his impetuousness, Peeta was known for having a mischievous side. Though he had only know this girl for two hours at most, he already sensed his opportunity and dived beneath the water. Silently and swiftly, he swam underwater the length of the pool, gripped her ankles under the water and pulled her down into the water.

As Katniss resurfaced, Peeta could not stop laughing at how well his joke had worked. He was so busy laughing that he did not notice her scowl, but he did notice the water that she splashed right into his face.

"That was completely unfair…and now my clothes are all soaked. What do you have to say for yourself, Mellark?"

Being splashed in the face had not deterred his laughter. Instead, he just shook it from his face, not bothering to fix the wet blond hair that was now sticking to his forehead. He tried to reply to her question, but his answer was broken by his uncontrollable laughter. "You…should have seen…your face. Priceless!"

If Peeta'd had any doubts that she wouldn't forgive him, they were erased when he noticed her also crack a smile at the memory of what had just occurred between the two. "Well…I guess it was kinda funny. I guess I just didn't think you were the type to do something like that." She ended her statement with a small laugh that sent Peeta's stomach into a slight somersault.

"You don't know me too well, then. Of course, you shouldn't. You've known me for what…two hours?"

Soon after, Katniss climbed out of the pool and returned to the deck chairs where the two had spent most of their evening together. Figuring that she would choose to leave if he left her alone for too long, Peeta chose to climb out of the pool and also follow her to the pair of deck chairs where his T-shirt lay. On his way back, he picked up a couple towels for the both of them to use. As he returned to the seats, he noticed that she had removed her hair from the braid.

After a few minutes of drying off, Katniss decided to call it a night. Turning back to Peeta, she told him, "It's getting late. I should probably get back to my stateroom. My sister will be wondering where I am…and she's definitely going to wonder why my clothes are all wet."

Peeta had honestly forgotten about all his troubles while he was hanging out with Katniss. Now that she was leaving, he was reminded that he had to return to his parents' stateroom…and that he was still girlfriend-less. Nevertheless, she was leaving and so should he. "Yeah, I should be getting back to mine too. Would you like me to walk you back to yours?"

He did not know whether he wanted her to accept his offer or decline it. Before he could decide, she had already given him her answer. "Nah. I'll be fine. It would be out of the way for you anyway."

_**She does have a point**_, his conscious told him. Nodding, he replied, "Fair enough. See ya around then?"

It had just been a standard closing statement and Peeta had definitely not expected her answer. "Sure. Have a great night." _**Did she just…agree…to see me again sometime?**_

Together, they walked to the elevator. Two floors later, Peeta exited onto deck 7. As he walked casually back to his parents' stateroom, Peeta hoped for good luck that he would truly see Katniss Everdeen again soon.

* * *

**Hey, all. I really do apologize for disappearing for so many months. Last semester was tough because it's my senior year at university and I had lots of teacher education classes and, unfortunately, writing lesson plans comes before writing Fanfiction. Additionally, I've come to enjoy **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_**, so, with a shift in interest comes a shift in devotion. Luckily, I have not yet written any fanfictions for HTTYD, but that is definitely coming sometime in the near future.**

**Well, it's winter break now, so I hope to keep updating now for awhile. You haven't seen the last of me. XD**

**This chapter would've taken a lot longer to write if I had to type it all, but the dialogue is all copy/pasted from my other story (since the dialogue is the only part that will always be the same). Next chapter will be up soon if this one gets some love. **

**Posted December 26, 2012**

**(Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Cheers!)**


End file.
